A Padawan's Life
by vcbxnzm21
Summary: Arrianna Talganna has had a hard life in the past but now with Anakin Skywalker as her new master, will her life get any easier? AnakinXOCXPadme love triangle. Rated for violence and later chapters that are still in the works. Rating may possibly change. Not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is one of my first fanfictions so if you could please leave a review at the end I would be so overjoyed!**

My heart beat against my ribs and my blood pounded in my ears. To any other Jedi padawan this would have seemed stupid, getting a new master, but to me it would forever change my life.

"Anakin Skywalker will be your new master," Jedi master, Mace Windu told me. I quietly sighed out the breath that I had been holding in. I kept my face composed even when on the inside I was bursting with happiness. I figured that the most skilled masters in the universe would be able to feel my emotions but none of them said anything.

"Yes master," was all I said without letting my voice shake.

"You are dismissed," Master Windu said to me leaning back into his chair and folding his arms. He looked at me as if studying me.

"Yes master," I said bowing to the council. My eyes flicked momentarily to Master Yoda. He nodded his head and I turned to leave. I walked out of the room silently not trying to let the greatest masters know that I was near hyperventilating but not before Master Obi-Wan Kenobi caught my eye. I saw a ghost of a smile cross his face then vanish as he turned his head.

As I left the room all I could think about were all of Anakin Skywalker's amazing deeds. He had been in more fights then I can count, he used to race pods, he fought Count Dooku and almost won, and had been in the arena on Geonosis. That was the battle that started the Clone Wars, the war that we were in the middle of right now. I slowly started back toward my room within the Jedi temple. Every Jedi from younglings to masters had a room somewhere in the temple. Suddenly I heard shout behind me.

"Arri!" the person yelled. I instantly knew their voice. I could recognize it anywhere.

"Zarya!" I yelled whipping around to see me best friend running toward me. Zarya Kanuo was a Zabrak; her skin was a pale tan color, much like a humans with seven small white horns growing out of her head. Her long black hair was pulled back with the exception of the few strands that were in two skinny braids that framed her face. I could see almost all of the bright blue tattoos on her face. It was a custom of the Zabrak people to tattoo their faces when they came of age. Since Zarya had grown up in the temple and with the Jedi. She decided that Master Eeth Koth, a Zabrak Jedi master, would be the one to tattoo her face and body. Her light brown eyes shown with excitement and although in the past many Zabraks end up going dark, I had faith in my best friend that she would stay good.

"So, I heard that you finally got a master," she told me when she reached me. "Ya know, some people were betting that you were never going to get reassigned."

"Man, I just left the council room. How did it already get out?" I asked her slinging my arm around her shoulder as we walked. This didn't work very well seeing as she was at least two inches taller than me.

"I don't know, short stuff," she joked shrugging my arm off her shoulders and putting hers around mine.

"Well, if you keep calling me that I might never tell you," I teased her walking ahead a few steps. "Beanpole," I told her looking over my shoulder and smiling.

"Hey that's not fair!" she said stopping.

"Yea, well life's not fair," I retorted walking back to her. "Unless you're me of course because you are never going to believe who I got for a master."

"Tell me," she begged, "tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Man, someone is a little overdramatic," I said nudging her with my shoulder. "Come on; let's go to my room so we can talk." I grabbed her arm and started pulling her toward the way my room was.

"But I'll be in agony all the way there," she whined.

"Oh get over yourself," I told her rolling my eyes. That's when I started to laugh. We laughed and teased each other all the way to my room. That made her almost forget about my master, but only almost.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry this part is so short, it's just the way that it followed in the story so...yea. Anywho please review!**

"Is it a good idea to put them together?" Master Obi-Wan Kenobi asked. Obi-Wan Kenobi was in his late thirties and was just appointed to the Jedi council. He had reddish brown hair and blue eyes. He was the youngest master by far and although he was new to the council he still had a lot of opinions to voice.

"She is much like him. In more ways than one, I must say," said Master Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"Together they will be. Help each other they will," Master Yoda told the council. Yoda was almost eight hundred years old and the oldest master on the council. Obi-Wan noticed that he had no say in the matter even when it was _him_ who trained the boy in the first place. "Teach her Jedi ways he will, and how to let go she will teach him. After Ahsoka Tano, never been the same has Skywalker been."

"But master," Obi-Wan started.

"Argue do not. Decided it has been," Master Yoda replied.

"Whatever did happen to the Tano girl?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked. "I never got the whole story."

"Ahsoka had found out that Anakin was the Chosen One after overhearing a conversation. They were in a tough situation on their last mission and Ahsoka sacrificed herself to save Anakin. Anakin recued the girl from the ruins but it was already too late to save her. She died in his arms after she had told him why she did what she did," Obi-Wan told them. He had gotten the story straight from his old padawan.

"Well then, if that is the last order of business then it ends this council session," Master Windu told them. All of the masters rose and exited the room silently like after every session.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:Attention everyone! Please Review! That is all.**

"You're joking right? You're pulling my leg right?" Zarya asked me. I shook my head and looked down at my bed to help hide my laughter. She gasped with horror. She studied me for a moment then yelled, "You are pulling my leg! I can see you're laughing!" She tackled me knocking me so that my back hit my bed. I started to laugh even harder.

"Of course I didn't get Master Yoda as a master! I can't believe how gullible you are!" I shouted back. I felt bad using him when he was the one who had continued my training after what had happened on Ryloth, but I didn't tell Zarya that. That was one piece of information that I had kept from her.

We wrestled for a few minutes our cries of laughter filling the room as we got blows on one another. We were panting and sweating by the time we stopped to catch our breath.

"So, who did you really get as a master?" Zarya asked when we had finally caught our breaths. I looked at her and raised my eyebrows. My friend taught me to do it when I didn't want to answer a question. I figured this was a perfect time to use my little trick.

"Who do you think?" I asked her after a moment of silence. It was her turn to look at me.

"No way," she gasped. "You did not?" I nodded my head silently begging her to keep talking. We had talked about the man who was now my master plenty of times before. Ever since four years ago when I had first heard his name uttered. This was a huge deal to her. "A.S?" she asked me. I looked down and bit my lip. She started to squeal with joy. "Arri! Oh my gosh!" she squealed. "I can't believe you got him! You are so lucky!"

"I know," I replied beaming at her.

"Your wish to have him as a master is finally granted," she told me giggling. I giggled and grinned back at her in response. "So when do you finally meet him?"

"I suppose whenever he comes back from his latest mission. I'm not exactly sure where he is at the moment, I haven't heard anything for a while now," I told her playing with my bedspread. I didn't even want to think about meeting my new master and idol right now. Suddenly we heard a knock on the door. Zarya and I looked at each other and fell silent.

"Guys, I know you're in there!" the person on the other side of the door called.

"Triz!" I yelled throwing open the door. I grabbed my other best friend by her arm and pulled her into my room.

"What is going on in here?" Triza, or Triz, asked us. Triza Opdan was a Twi'lek. She looked almost exactly like her Twi'lek master, Aayla Secura. She was green in color with medium sized Lekku. Those are two long tail-like things that grow from out the top of her head and fall down her back. She was curvy and beautiful as many Twi'leks were. Her blue sparkled with seeing Zarya and me in my room. "I could hear you guys from all the way down the hall." Triza's room was at the opposite end of the hall from mine. I saw her eyes scan the room looking for the cause of all our excitement. I looked around the room with her and saw that my bed was a rumpled mess, my desk chair had been knocked over, and papers from my studies had been scattered everywhere. I looked at Zarya who was sitting cross legged on my bed had a mischievous grin on her face.

_"Oh no," _I thought to myself. _"That grin can't be a good sign."_

"You mean you haven't heard?" Zarya asked innocently and over sweetly.

_"Oh here we go," _I thought.

"Heard what?" Triza asked picking up my desk chair and setting it down across from my bed. She sat looking back and forth between me and Zarya. I slouched back against the wall as I heard Zarya gasp in pretend shock.

_"Perfect timing," _I thought. I shot a look at Zarya then turned to face Triza. I knew that this news would just about make her life. "I was given a master," I told her. I watched Triza's eyes widen in shock with the news.

"And not just any Jedi," Zarya piped in.

I gave her another look then answered the question I knew Triza would ask, "Yes, I was assigned to Anakin Skywalker." If I thought that her eyes were wide with shock before they just got wider.

"No way," she breathed. I nodded my head in response. "You are so lucky!"

"No way, you're the one who's lucky," Zarya said to Triza. "Getting a master who is the same species as you. I would love to have Master Koth be the one training me."

"I thought you liked Master Fitso?" I asked Zarya. A padawan not liking their master was bigger than a padawan getting a master.

"Master Fisto is great don't get me wrong. He is wise and powerful but he is so old school. I wanted a master who had a new outlook on the Jedi life," Zarya explained. I knew that she hated anything old school even though she had tried not to talk about her master or training in front of me. She was one of the few people who knew the entire truth about Ryloth. Most people knew but not everything and not the truth.

"Well at least you are almost ready for the trails. A few months right?" I asked her. I could feel her anger growing and I wanted to quickly change the subject. A Jedi padawan had complete a series of trials that tested his or hers strengths and weaknesses. You had to pass the trails in order to become Jedi knight. Many padawans take the test at the age of 18 or 19 depending when you started your padawan training. Of course there is always the exception of a few.

"Yea, and how much longer until your trails?" she asked me and Triza.

"Two years at least," Triza replied. She was only 16 and had started her padawan training a little late. Many younglings get assigned to a master between the ages 13 to 16. They train with their master for at least three years before taking the trails.

I was a huge exception to this rule. My old master took me as his padawan when I was only ten. He even oversaw a lot of my training when I was a youngling. He told me that it was my exceptional force skills and hand to hand combat that he choose me at such a young age. I was the youngest padawan in history. I had trained as a padawan for seven years.

"I don't know," I told Zarya. My case was so unusual that the council wasn't sure if I was ready or not.

"Well you're 17 almost 18 so shouldn't you be setting a date?" Zarya asked me. I was about to respond but I was cut off by a loud obnoxious beeping.

I glanced out my window and asked, "Who could be calling at this time?" Darkness had fallen and the planet was teaming with its night time occupants. All of the lights made the planet look ablaze. I had lived here since I was two and still could not get use to it. I walked to the holograph pad near the center of my room. Every padawan was required to have one. I clicked it on and an image of a clone popped up.

"Milady," the clone said seeing me.

"Captain," I said seeing the marks on his armor. I was trying to figure out why a clone captain would be calling me at night. He removed his helmet to speak and I instantly recognized him. _"No,"_ I thought. _"No, I can't meet him now, not tonight when I still can't get over that I was even assigned to him."_

"I am clone captain Rex. I am commanded by General Skywalker. His ship has just landed and he wishes to meet you," the clone told me obviously not noticing Zarya and Triza in the background.

"Tell him that I will meet him in the Room of a Thousand Fountains in thirty minutes," I told captain Rex.

"Will do milady," he responded saluting me. I watched as his image disappeared. I turned to my best friends who were sitting there stunned. We stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Oh Arri!" Zarya suddenly cried launching herself at me. I stumbled backward then onto the floor from her weight. "Good luck Arri!" she cried as she hugged me.

"Zarya, relax, I'll only be gone for a little bit," I told her.

"Don't worry Arri!" Triza suddenly said as she dog piled on top of Zarya. "We'll be thinking about you!"

"Guys, calm down!" I said laughing. "You are both worried over nothing!"

"No we're not, you should be more worried too!" Triza responded getting up. Zarya followed suit then helped me up.

"See that's the thing if I start to worry I'm going to embarrass myself so why worry?" I replied. Zarya and Triza just gave me a look and all I did was smile back.

"Well we should get going," Zarya said. She took me in her arms again and squeezed. "Just be yourself," she whispered in my ear.

"I will," I whispered back. She let go of me as Triza embraced me.

"Oh, good luck! I know that Anakin will just have to like you!" She told me.

I smiled and said, "I hope so Triz."

"We'll be in my room for whenever you are done," Zarya told me as Triza and I let go. "We'll see you then."

"Bye guys," I said weakly.

"Bye Arri," they said in unison. I watched as they left the room. I flopped down on my bed as soon as they were gone. I put my head in my hands.

"Pull yourself together," I cried as I felt my hands shake. "Don't worry, just relax," I told myself. I took a deep breath then stood. I force pulled my lightsaber off my dresser as I walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Review review review! Pwease, I really want to know how I am as a writer! Oh and sorry for the little bit at the begining but I kinda needed it as a little filler, but it wasn't long enough for it's own chapter, so anyways enjoy!**

I slowly walked to where I was to meet my idol and master. I knew that on a normal day this walk would take only a few minutes but I needed as much time as possible to think and make sense of all my jumbled thoughts. I needed to calm myself but how I was supposed to do that when all I could think about was what made me most nervous! Suddenly I had an idea. I hopped that it was going to work as I quickened my pace.

/

I sat on my favorite bench in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. I sat with my legs folded underneath me, my favorite way to sit when I needed to calm myself. I laid my hands palm up on my legs and shut my eyes. I listened to the trickle of water from all around me. I felt the sun warm my face as it streamed through the windows on the ceiling. Little by little I was becoming more and more relaxed. I sat like that for at least five minutes. I just listened and felt, like Master Yoda had taught me to do. Although when he had taught me it was to calm my rage not my nerves but it still helped. Suddenly I heard voices.

"Where do you think she will be?" the first voice asked. I closed my eyes tighter trying to refocus.

"I can feel her presence somewhere around here," a second voice responded.

"What do you think she will be like?" the first voice asked. I snapped my eyes open and gasped recognizing the voice and the fact that they were talking about me.

"No," I whispered to myself. I looked at my watch; it had only been fifteen minutes. Anakin was fifteen minutes early! I quickly got up and moved further into the room hopping that I could get a little more meditation in before they found me. I sat down on the edge of a fountain and resumed where I had left off. I sat there for at least ten more minutes when I heard their voices again.

"From what I've heard is that she is an excellent fighter," I heard Obi-Wan tell his old padawan. I could their footsteps moving closer. I kept my eyes shut and focused even harder on what they were saying.

"Good, maybe her and I can have competitions, like Ahsoka and I had," I heard Anakin reply. His voice grew quieter when he said the last part. I had known what happened to his old padawan. The two had trained together for three years then she died in his arms to protect him.

"Anakin, I don't know that doing the things you do with Ahsoka with her will be the right choice," I heard Obi-Wan say.

"I respect your opinion Obi-Wan, but I miss Ahsoka," I heard Anakin reply.

"I know," Obi-Wan replied. "Anakin, you need to learn to let go."

"I know, I know," Anakin replied.

"Wait, Anakin. Look there," Obi-Wan said. Even without opening my eyes I could feel both of them looking at me.

"Obi-Wan, are you sure that's her?" Anakin asked. I could hear the doubt in his voice. I could almost imagine him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"From what I've seen of her, yes," Obi-Wan replied. I could feel his gaze on me. I heard their footsteps come nearer to the fountain.

"Excuse me, Arrianna?" Obi-Wan asked as he stopped in front of me. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. Obi-Wan and Anakin were both looking down at me.

"Yes Master Kenobi?" I asked looking up at Obi-Wan.

"Arrianna, I would like you to meet your new master," Obi-Wan told me. I stood and looked at Anakin. "Arrianna Talganna, this is Anakin Skywalker."

"Hello Arrianna," Anakin said sticking out his hand.

"Hello," I replied smiling and taking his hand. It was rough and calloused, just how I had imagined it would feel. I looked at the rest of him. He had broad shoulders and slightly tanned skin. He had a scar that ran through the corner of his right eye. He was at least three inches taller than me.

_"That's gonna be a problem,"_ I thought to myself.

"Well then, I'll leave you two to talk. Anakin, don't forget what we just talked about and about the mission. You leave tonight," Obi-Wan said.

"I won't Obi-Wan, don't worry," Anakin replied. Obi-Wan gave him a nod then walked away.

"Wait, what mission?" I asked Anakin.

"Almost as soon as I got back from the outer rim I was told that we have our first mission together," Anakin explained.

"And we're leaving tonight?" I asked confused.

"Yes," was his only reply.

"Where are we going? What do I need to pack? What are we doing there?" I asked in a rush. I was excited but yet nervous at the same time. I hadn't been on a mission off of Coruscant in almost seven years. Master Yoda thought that I was still too unstable to fight in the early years, but after I had learned to control my rage he let me outward more and more, little by little until I could go anywhere on Coruscant.

"We are headed to Felucia, in the outer rim," he told me, "we are there to destroy the separatist base there and then help the natives."

_" A destroy and relieve mission?" _I thought grimly. I can't believe that Master Yoda would be okay with this, after what happened. That's the kind of mission I was helping with while on Ryloth.

"Arrianna, are you okay? You don't look to well," Anakin asked me, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"I just think that I need to sit down," I told him sitting on the fountain edge again. I laid my head in my hands and stared at the floor. I took a few deep breaths and tried to center myself again.

"Do you have any more questions?" Anakin asked me after a few minutes had gone by.

"What do I need to pack?" I asked looking up at him.

"Well, enough clothes to last at least three weeks. I have no idea how long we will be there. I would suggest light to medium clothes," he told me.

"Alright, where am I to meet you when I'm ready to leave?" I asked standing. I felt more settled now.

"Our ship is in docking bay 94 but I will be by your room in 90 minutes to see if you have everything. After that we will leave," Anakin explained.

"Very well then master," I said. I bowed like every padawan should to their master then turned my back on him. I slowly walked out of the room.

_"What am I going to do?" _I thought to myself. I wanted to leave but yet I didn't at the same time. I liked Anakin, but I didn't want to leave my friends. I was scared beyond belief at the thought of what might happen to me. I didn't want to go back to that revenge crazed monster I was after Ryloth. _"Why does life have to be so complicated?" _


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry this took so long to update but anywho...please review! I would be forever greatful if you did! I am hoping to have the next chapter up within the week but we'll see!**

"Rex," Anakin called out to his clone captain.

"Yes sir?" the clone responded running up to Anakin.

"I need you to contact my new padawan. Her name is Arrianna Talganna. Tell her that I want to meet her," Anakin instructed.

"Yes sir," Rex called running off. Anakin looked around and sighed. He really should call his wife but he was so tired and then he was suddenly taken over by a wave of sadness.

"A new padawan," he whispered to himself. "I don't want a new padawan, I want Ahsoka back!" He could feel his anger building inside him. He took a few deep breaths to help calm himself down. He heard his clone talking to his new padawan. He watched from a distance. He looked at the girl. She was beautiful from what he could tell. She had long hair and a pleasant face. She looked about seventeen, which was the same age Ahsoka was when she died. Anakin had to take his mind off his old apprentice so instead he wondered what his new apprentice looked like in real life.

"I am clone captain Rex. I am commanded by General Skywalker. His ship has just landed and he wishes to meet you," he heard Rex tell the girl.

The girl said something but he couldn't tell what.

"Will do milady," he heard Rex reply.

He watched as his clone turned off the holograph pad and walked toward him. "So what's the news?" Anakin asked as he came near.

"Your new padawan said that she will meet you in the Room of a Thousand Fountains in thirty minutes," Rex told him.

"Very well, get cleaned up and eat something. I need to contact Obi-Wan," Anakin told his clone captain.

"Yes sir," was all Rex replied before walking off. Anakin sighed and turned on his com-link.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan's voice asked over the com-link.

"Yes Obi-Wan it's me. I've just arrived at the temple," Anakin replied smiling.

"Good, meet me in the council chambers, we need to talk," Obi-Wan replied.

"The council chambers?" Anakin asked his old master confused.

"Yes, it seems that you are to head out on a new assignment, tonight," Obi-Wan replied.

"Alright, I'll be up there soon," Anakin told him.

"See you then," Obi-Wan replied.

"See you," Anakin muttered back not sure it his old master heard him or not. He turned his com-link off and headed out. He figured that he would tell his clones about their mission when he found out all the details.

**AN2: So this story is going to go back and forth between Arri's first person POV and Anakin's third person POV. If you are confused about whose POV you're reading I can lable it. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Blah. Sorry this took so long to get out. I hope you like this little tidbit. Well anywho please review! I would love you forever if you did!**

Anakin entered the council rooms cool and professional. He had already cleared his mind of anything that might alert the masters into thinking that he was upset with having a new mission or a new padawan.

"Skywalker, glad to see that you are back," Master Mace Windu told him.

"I am glad to be back Master," Anakin replied. It was true. He liked being on Coruscant, he liked it a lot better than being stuck in the outer rim.

"Master Kenobi, informed you of new mission has he?" Master Yoda asked him.

"No, he has not told me anything about it," Anakin replied.

"You will be traveling to the outer rim again, Felucia to be exact. You will find and destroy the Separatist base there. You will also help the natives with whatever you can while there. Felucia is a very important planet to take. It may help us take other Outer Rim planets as well," Master Windu explained.

"Very well master," Anakin replied.

"Take your padawan with you will," Master Yoda said. "Tell her when you meet you will."

"Yes master," Anakin said. He was suddenly nervous with the thought of having to go on a mission with a padawan who he knew nothing about.

"You are dismissed," Master Windu said. Anakin bowed to the council before turning and leaving. He left the council with plenty of thoughts in his mind.

**AN: Sorry it's so short but I was having major writers block and this is the best I could come up with. Please review now. I will give you a cookie if you do! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hiya everyone! Sorry that this is soooo late but I still got it done. I've just been so busy with school and all my other stories (Which you should all go check out!) **

**Also a huge thank you to Jedi Angel001 amd Ada (guest) for their support of my uncle and my family in our time of need. He has slowly gotten better and is now on a path to healthiness! **

**So anywho enjoy this extra long chapter and review please! **

"Anakin," Obi-Wan called to his old padawan. The council had just been let out and he wanted to go with to introduce him to his new padawan.

"Master," Anakin said respectively but Obi-Wan could tell that his heart wasn't in it.

"Relax. Everything will be fine. I've heard she's a lovely girl," he said when he felt the waves of nervousness rolling off of Anakin.

"I've heard her name before but I'm not sure why," he replied. "I know that something big happened with her a few years ago but I can't remember."

"Let's head to the Room of a Thousand Fountains and I can explain more there," Obi-Wan replied.

The two set out a brisk pace walking to the room.

"So tell me about her," Anakin said as they entered the room. The sound of running water could be heard from all around them and the effect was soothing.

Obi-Wan started to walk around the room and Anakin followed closely behind him. "Arrianna is 17 years old and seven years ago one of the most tragic things that can happen to a ten year old happened to her. She lost her master in a battle with some droids," Obi-Wan told his old padawan. He paused waiting for his reaction.

"That's terrible," Anakin said knowing the pain of losing someone.

"Well since she was only ten and not in very good control of her emotions she lost it. She turned into what can only be described as a monster. She went after Dooku. Alone."

"That couldn't have gone well," Anakin said as they continued to walk. He shivered remembering his brief encounters with the Sith lord.

Obi-Wan nodded and continued, "Well she of course lost and was taken hostage. Dooku tortured her and kept asking her questions that she didn't know the answer to. She was on the brink of the dark almost falling over the edge when Master Yoda rescued her. He brought her back her and has been personally training her since then."

"Wow. I can't even imagine what that would be like," Anakin said his heart going out to the teen girl. "Where do you think she will be?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"I can feel her presence somewhere around here," Obi-Wan responded. He knew to feel for the strong force essence that was tinted with just a bit of darkness, left over from her past.

"What do you think she will be like?" Anakin asked.

"From what I've heard she has turned into quite the charming young women. She has many friends throughout the temple and even has befriended some of her friends' masters. But I can see why they chose you for her."

Anakin glanced at his watch. He was 15 minutes early so he decided to keep his old master talking. "Why did they assign her to me. I'm not trying to be disrespectful master but I never asked for a padawan."

"She is much like you, in more ways than you may think. Plus the council thinks that you need to learn responsibility and how to let go. I've heard that she sticks to the code quite strictly since she had Master Yoda teaching her." He paused and thought about what he was going to say next. "Also from what I've heard is that she is an excellent fighter."

"Good, maybe her and I can have competitions," Anakin replied. Then his voice dropped in volume, "like Ahsoka and I had."

"Anakin, I don't know that doing the things you do with Ahsoka with her will be the right choice," Obi-Wan replied. Trying to let go of someone was hard and doing things that you had done with a past padawan was definitely not the best idea.

"I respect your opinion Obi-Wan, but I miss Ahsoka," Anakin said to his old master. It was true, he liked his old padawan. Sure she could be a little off sometimes but she had spunk. That was one thing that a lot of padawans were missing nowadays.

"I know," Obi-Wan replied. "Anakin, you need to learn to let go."

"I know, I know," Anakin replied.

"Wait, Anakin. Look there," Obi-Wan said. He was pointing to a girl with long blonde hair. She was sitting cross-legged on the edge of a fountain and looked completely at peace.

"Obi-Wan, are you sure that's her?" Anakin asked, doubt lacing his voice. He crossed his arms over his chest with a look on his face.

"From what I've seen of her, yes," Obi-Wan replied. Both men walked slowly over to the mediating girl.

"Excuse me, Arrianna?" Obi-Wan asked as he stopped in front of her. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Anakin looked down into her bright green eyes startled by the intensity of them. The look people had when they were much too old for their age and knew too many horrors.

"Yes Master Kenobi?" She asked looking up at Obi-Wan.

"Arrianna, I would like you to meet your new master," Obi-Wan said making a gesture towards Anakin. Arrianna stood and looked at her new master. Anakin noticed that she moved in almost a feline like way, her petite body moving gracefully and elegantly. "Arrianna Talganna, this is Anakin Skywalker."

"Hello Arrianna," Anakin said sticking out his hand to his new padawan. He could feel how nervous she was and then he knew that he was not alone in the feelings part.

"Hello," she replied with a smile. She took his hand and Anakin noticed how smooth and soft her skin was. He noticed that she was looking at him as if she was analyzing him so he did the same. She had long blonde hair braided back, bright green eyes, a slim body that could only come from years of training, and she had scare that ran from between her eyebrows down right side of her nose then down her right cheek across what was visible of her neck then disappearing under her shirt. She was all a bit short them him.

"Well then, I'll leave you two to talk. Anakin, don't forget what we just talked about and about the mission. You leave tonight," Obi-Wan said knowing that Anakin would know what he was talking about and would hopefully relay that information to his padawan.

"I won't Obi-Wan, don't worry," Anakin replied trying to figure out to tell his new padawan the news. Obi-Wan gave him a nod then walked away.

"Wait, what mission?" Arrianna asked him almost as soon as Obi-Wan had left.

"Almost as soon as I got back from the outer rim I was told that we have our first mission together," he explained to her.

"And we're leaving tonight?" she asked. He could hear the confusion in her voice and it was written on her face.

"Yes," was his only reply to the simple question. He figured that it didn't need more of an explanation.

"Where are we going? What do I need to pack? What are we doing there?" Arrianna asked in a rush. Anakin had a hard time trying to even figure out what she was staying everything just ran together. He could feel the excitement and nervousness rolling off of her in waves.

"We are headed to Felucia, in the outer rim," he explained to her, "we are there to destroy the separatist base there and then help the natives. Suddenly her face had gone pale and her breathing had gone shallow. "Arrianna, are you okay? You don't look to well."

"I just think that I need to sit down," she said sitting on the fountain edge again. She put her head in her hands and stared intently at the floor.

Anakin was quiet for a few minutes before asking, "Do you have any more questions?"

"What do I need to pack?" Arrianna asked taking her head out of her hands to look at him.

"Well, enough clothes to last at least three weeks. I have no idea how long we will be there. I would suggest light to medium clothes," he said after a moment of pondering. He honestly didn't know what she should bring.

"Alright, where am I to meet you when I'm ready to leave?" she asked as she stood. Her skin was back to it's normal color and her breathing was steady and even.

"Our ship is in docking bay 94 but I will be by your room in 90 minutes to see if you have everything. After that we will leave," Anakin explained.

"Very well then master," she said and then she bowed. Anakin was slightly taken aback by the small gesture of respect seeing as his old padawan never bowed to him. He watched his new padawan walk slowly from the room. He turned and walked in the opposite direction. He need to get back to his ship, talk to his troops, then call his wife. What an interesting conversation that would turn out to be.

**AN: Not really sure when I will be updating again but hopefully not as long as the last time. Now please please please review! I will love you and be forever greatful if you did. Thanks and stick around because it's gonna get good soon. **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry for such a long wait everyone. I kinda got wrapped up in my other stories and forgot about this one. Well anywho please review! I love hearing what you guys think! **

Anakin walked with steady and purposeful steps. He was lost in thought though. He had no idea how he was going to explain another mission to his wife. She was already upset over the last one. Plus with the new addition of a padawan, one his species and so close to his age at that, was not going to go over well.

"Rex," he barked out as he entered bay 94.

"Sir?" the clone asked coming to stand in front of his commander.

"I need you to get all of the troops together. We have a new assignment," Anakin told him.

"Sir yes sir!" The clone ran off to gather his brothers as Anakin waited patiently. All too soon his clone troops had been gathered.

"So boys," Anakin started out. "Rex may or may not have told you but it's true. We are leaving tonight to go back to the Outer Rim. We are going to Felucia. I'm not sure how long we will be there, but I can guarantee that there will be fighting. And lots of it."

"Isn't there fighting wherever we go?" Rex joked.

A ghost of a smile played over Anakin's lips. "Yes there is, but this fighting will be intense. And there will be a new member to our team. I have been assigned a padawan. Her name is Arrianna Talganna. I expect all of you to welcome her into our misfit family and treat her like you treated Ahsoka."

"Sir yes sir!" his troops called back to him.

"Alright we leave in 75 minutes. You are dismissed," Anakin told them. He turned away as his troops dispersed.

He knew that he had to call his wife, but he didn't want to. He let out a sigh and walked from the docking bay. It wasn't a long walk back to his room but it gave him all the more time to think about what to say. He knew what he had to tell her and he knew what she was going to say back.

Once he got to his room he quickly went to his holograph pad and turned it on. He quickly typed in Padmé's apartment address. After a few minutes of waiting he was connected.

"Anakin," his wife sighed upon seeing his face.

Anakin smiled at her. "Hello Padmé."

"Are you home?" she asked looking around behind him.

"Yes. I'm back on Coruscant but only for about 65 more minutes," he said with a low chuckle. "I head back out to the Outer Rim tonight."

"But Ani, I haven't seen you in weeks," Padmé complained.

"I know love. I'm hoping to be back in three weeks. We need to take this planet in order to gain the upper hand in the Outer Rim," Anakin tried to explain.

"No I understand how it is." Anakin flinched at the hurt and anger clear in her voice. "You just love being a hero more than you love me!"

"Padmé you know that's not true!" Anakin yelled back. He took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing. The last thing he needed right now was a yelling match. "You knew when we fell in love that being a Jedi was the most important thing to me. You knew that in order to keep us a secret it would require us to carry on with our normal lives. Which means traveling to different worlds in order to keep this galaxy safe."

"Can't someone else go?" she asked dropping her voice so that she wasn't yelling anymore.

"No. I have to take my padawan with as well." Well the bomb was dropped. Now for the destruction.

"I thought your padawan was killed?"

"I was assigned a new one. Her name is Arrianna Talganna. She's 17 and has had a hard life in the past. I'm supposed to take her with me when I go."

"How long have you being seeing this girl?" Padmé asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Anakin gave her a look. "I just found out today that I was getting a new padawan! I only met her less than 60 minutes ago!"

"What does she look like?"

"I'm not getting into this right now with you Padmé!"

"So you won't tell me anything about her," Padmé asked.

"You don't need to know about her!" Anakin yelled back, angry about the fact that his wife would just not drop it and trust him. "You know that I love you. That I've only ever loved you. I would never do anything to hurt you!"

"How can I trust you?" she asked.

"Because I'm your husband! You're suppose to have faith and trust in me!" Anakin yelled back crossing his arms. He didn't understand how his wife didn't trust him. They were married and in love. How much more trust could she want?

Padmé didn't say anything and instead only turned off her own holograph pad, leaving Anakin staring at empty space and completely speechless.

He let out a growl and flung the first thing he could lay his hands on across the room. It happened to be a metal chair so nothing was broken. He started to pace and talk to himself then.

"Why doesn't she trust me? I've only ever loved her! I couldn't love anyone else. I mean I loved my mother but in a different way than I love my wife. Maybe she is the one seeing someone else. What a thing that would be! Accuse me of cheating when she's the one going behind my back!"

Minutes passed as Anakin paced and talked. As time grew towards when he was supposed to meet his padawan, his thoughts drifted to her.

"She is so much different than Padmé. Not only in looks but in personality. I wonder what she fights like. Someone who is trained by Yoda must be a good fighter. Plus having gotten to Dooku couldn't have been easy. And that scar. I wonder if that was from Dooku."

This is how Anakin carried on for at least 25 minutes. He wondered many things about his new padawan and he hoped to have them answered by the end of their mission. When he glanced at his clock he saw that it was time to check on his padawan and left his room.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry about the extream lateness of this chapter! I am hoping to start updating this more often seeing as I have a ton of idea floating around in my head for it! So please read and review! And don't forget to enjoy!**

I knocked on the solid metal door and called out, "Open the door, it's me!"

The door slid open to reveal my two best friends. "Arri!" they both squealed at the same time. I smiled as they both embraced me at the same time.

"How did it go?" Zarya asked me as I walked into the room and sat on her bed.

"I found out that I'm going on my first mission," I told them. Zarya and Triz were the only two people, besides the Jedi Council, who knew that I hadn't left Coruscant in almost eight years.

"When do you leave?" Triz asked me.

"Tonight, to go to Felucia," I told them not meeting their eyes. I was afraid of their reactions.

"Good luck Arri! We know that you'll do amazing!" Zarya cried as she threw herself on top of me.

"Thanks," I told her giving my best friend a hug. Zarya was like a sister to me and I didn't want to leave. I haven't left Coruscant in so long. I was scared to say the least.

"So is General Skywalker as gorgeous in person as he is in pictures?" Zarya asked me as she let go of me.

"More gorgeous," I told my friends. We all erupted into a fit of giggles then. "Maybe you'll get the chance to meet him someday."

Triza shook her head. "Doubtful."

"Why's that?" I asked. "I got to meet your masters."

"Okay, well Anakin is in such high demand right now that I doubt we'll even get the chance to see you!" Triz told me.

A small smile graced my lips and I got up. I went over a hugged my friend. "I won't be gone long. A month, maybe two."

A beep sounded on my wrist communicator then. I clicked it and an image of my old master popped up.

"Arri, talk to you before you leave, I would like to," Master Yoda told me.

"Yes master," I said as I slightly bowed to my old master. His image disappeared and I looked back to my friends. "I guess that this is goodbye."

"Don't think of it as a goodbye, but as an I'll see you soon," Zarya told me. I nodded and left the room before my emotions could get the better of me.

The two girls in that room were truly my best friends in the world and I hated having to leave them behind. I headed back to my own room and started to pack everything up. It wasn't long before I heard a knock on the door.

"Coming," I called as I set the last of my clothes on my bed to be packed. I walked over to my door and opened it to reveal my new master. "Master," I said bowing.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked me as he stepped into my room. I saw his eyes look over everything. My room was a mess, but I didn't have time to pick it up now. Anakin's eyes stopped on a picture of my parents and I moved into his gaze covering the picture up.

"I'll be done in a few minutes, but Master Yoda has requested to speak with me before I leave," I told him.

"Alright, meet me in docking bay 94 when you are done. I would like to go over some last minute things with you before we leave," Anakin told me. I nodded and he left the room. I closed my door and sighed.

I went back to packing. All too soon my clothes were in my bag and I was getting ready to leave. But I couldn't yet. I set my bag back on the floor and walked over to the picture of my parents. I took the picture in my hands and gazed at it. My parents died when I was little and this was the only thing I had left of them.

I took the picture and wrapped it in one of my shirts. I then placed it in my bag. I picked my bag up, totally ready now, and left my room.

**AN: I just realized how short this is. Oh well. Please review and I'm hoping to have a few more chapters up soon as well!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Yay! Another chapter! Please enjoy and remember to review! **

"So how do you like your new padawan?" Obi-Wan asked his old apprentice. They were walking around the docking bay waiting for his new padawan.

"She seems nice. I can't wait to see her in action though," Anakin replied. He thought of her lean, graceful body leaping through the air and performing complicated moves. "I'm sure that with Master Yoda teaching her, she has to know a thing or two. Plus with her being the top of her flying class, she will hopefully be able to keep up with me."

_'Plus the small amount of darkness I detected on her will probably make her powerful.' _Anakin thought. He needed someone like that, someone who would be able to keep up with his crazy ideas and plans.

Obi-Wan let out a small chuckle. "You never cease to amaze me Anakin," he told the young man.

"I'm glad that I can make you laugh Master," Anakin teased his old master.

The two shared one of the strongest bonds between a master and padawan.

"Anakin, I can feel that something is troubling you," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin let out a small sigh. "It's so hard to let go. I'm afraid I'll make the same mistake as I did with Ahsoka," he confessed.

"That is a normal concern Anakin. Moving on from a padawan is a hard thing to do. Look at us. I was your master for all these years and still seem to be," Obi-Wan told him.

This got a smile out of the Jedi Knight.

Suddenly the docking bay door opened and Arrianna walked in with her head held high, but Anakin could see the red around her eyes. This had to be hard for her.

"Well, I'll leave you to it," Obi-Wan said as his new apprentice stopped in front of them. "May the force be with the both of you."

"May the force be with you," both Jedi replied. Anakin and Arri shared a look before she blushed and looked away from him. Obi-Wan left and Anakin studied his new padawan wondering if she held a small crush on him.

**AN: Please review! I would love you forever if you did! I really want to know how I am doing on this so please let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Alright guys, this is the last chapter for now! I hope you enjoyed this mini spam of updates but I started to write and then I couldn't stop! Anywho, plesae review at the bottom! I would be ever so grateful if you did! **

I walked down the hall way to the youngling training room. I stood in the door way and watched all of the small children practicing. That's when Master Yoda noticed me.

"Younglings," he said tapping his walking stick on the ground. "Younglings, dismissed you are. Train tomorrow we will."

I smiled at all of the young children who filed past me and out the door. I stepped into the room then. I set my bag just inside the door and walked over to my old master.

"Master Yoda," I said bowing to him, like he had taught me to do.

"Good to see you Arrianna, it is," he told me as he sat on one of the large circle chairs in the room. I sat opposite of him.

"Master, I thought I had told you to call me Arri, like everyone else does," I gently reminded the elderly master.

"Right, forgot I did. My apologies to you," he told me.

I smiled and said, "Don't worry about it. But what did you want to see me about?"

"Your emotions, hide them well you do, but feel them I still can," Master Yoda told me. I looked down, not wanting to meet my old master's eyes. "Arri, loss and pain you feel, but excitement as well. Focus on the good, before the darkness can consume you."

"Yes master," I said looking up to meet those brown eyes that I had gotten to know so well over the past seven years. I made to leave when his voice stopped me.

"Amazing Jedi and woman you have become. Proud to have been your master, I am," he told me.

I smiled back at him and bowed my head. I turned and left the room. I felt light headed and I had to take a few calming breaths to re-focus myself. Getting as big as a compliment like that from Master Yoda was…well it was something to be proud of.

I smiled about half way to the docking bay. That's when the tears came. I ducked into the nearest empty room and started to bawl like a baby. I was leaving the world that I had considered a home, friends who I considered family, and a master who I considered my father. It was by far one of the toughest days of my life, besides almost eight years ago.

It took me a few minutes to center myself once again and get myself collected. Once I did though, I walked from the room and to the docking bay. I hopped that I didn't look too awful.

I walked in to see Master Kenobi and my own master talking. I walked up to the pair and stopped as I reached them.

"Well, I'll leave you to it," Master Kenobi said as I stopped in front of them. "May the force be with the both of you."

"May the force be with you," both Anakin and I replied at the same time. I shared a look with my master. We held gazes and I had the decency to blush and look away from him. Master Kenobi left then and I could feel Anakin studying me. I squirmed under his intense look.

"Shouldn't we be leaving master?" I asked him after a few minutes went by.

"Right," he said finally looking away from me. He walked over to his left and I followed him. He stopped in front of one of the best ships that I had ever seen.

"Nice ship," I told him as I gazed at it.

Anakin gazed at his ship as well and said, "Thanks. Fixed her up myself. She's taken me on more missions than I can count."

"Wow," was all I could say. I let my fingers trail down the side of it and I smiled as it seemed to hum. I had always had a thing for flying and for all kinds of ships, from pods to transports.

"You know she is part your now," Anakin said as he took a few steps closer to me. I gave him a confused look and he said, "Well you're my padawan now. What is mine is also yours, to an extent of course."

"Of course," I replied with a nod. That's when I placed my hand directly on the side of the ship. I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes. I could feel Anakin watching me but I ignored him. I took another deep breath and really focused.

"Nothing is wrong." The small voice floated across my mind like a whisper. I opened my eyes with a smile and I let my hand fall to my side.

"What were you doing?" Anakin asked me.

"I can tell when there is a problem with a ship," I told my master.

"Really?"

I nodded and said, "That's how I became top of my flying class. I could tell what was wrong and how to fix it with just a touch."

"That might just come in handy," Anakin said still trying to process the information.

"It does," I told him with a smile. That's when I realized how close he had moved to me. I blushed and looked away from him. I could almost feel the smirk that was on his face.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked backing a few steps away. I nodded and turned to face him. He walked aboard the ship and I followed. I stared out the main window waiting for directions. "Arrianna," Anakin started.

"Arri," I interrupted. "Call me Arri, everyone else does."

"Okay then Arri," Anakin said trying out my shortened name. "I may need some help flying. Take a seat and help a guy out." I knew how amazing of a flyer Anakin really was and that he didn't need my help. He must just have been trying to get me to relax. I still walked over to him anyways and sat down.

I quietly watched as he started the take off sequence. Little by little I felt the ship start to come to life. Anakin didn't say anything as we left Coruscant and he started to plug in the coordinates for Felucia. Neither of us spoke as we entered Hyperspace.

"Arri, I just want to let you know that I don't blame you for what happened," Anakin said breaking the silence.

I looked over at him in shock and then I sighed.

"Obi-Wan told you didn't he?"

**AN: DUN DUN DUUUNNNN! Alright so next chapter is Arri's past told by Arri herself! Stay tuned! Oh and review! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I"M BEGGIN YOU!**


End file.
